minecraft_the_world_of_adventure_updatefandomcom-20200213-history
World Generation
World Generation World generation has been completely overhauled, it is now way more dramatic and exciting, while still keeping the vanilla feel, so it still feels like you are playing Minecraft. There are also new biomes, structures, ores, and much much more! Screen Shot 2019-10-05 at 9.16.21 AM.png|Inside a Desert Temple JungleTemple.png|Lost Jungle Temple, are you brave enough to explore inside? Screen Shot 2019-10-05 at 9.13.11 AM.png|Outside of a Desert Temple, what secrets lie beneath? Autumn.png|Old Pumpkin Patch Nice.png|Forest in the Autumn Screen Shot 2019-10-05 at 9.04.56 AM.png|A village of an ancient Pygmy tribe, who knows what secrets they own? Screen Shot 2019-10-05 at 9.05.23 AM.png|Inside the Pygmy Village Deep Woods.png|Inside the Deep Woods Dunes.jpg|Large Desert Dunes, who knows whats beneath the Sand... Overgrown Swamp.jpg|A swampy, foggy, thick, nasty overgrown Swamp. Filled with mud, crows, frogs toads, and other creatures. It also holds some secrets.. Alps.png|Climb these Giant mountains for a day and explore all the things they behold! Top of the Alps.png|Top of the Alps Screen Shot 2019-10-08 at 3.01.08 PM.png|Lonely Igloo in the Snow.. I wonder if anybody lives there? Fishing Hut.png|Fishing hut by the river. If you're out exploring, drop by and buy some Fish from the friendly Fisherman! He spawns at a apprentice-Journeyman Level. Volcano Island.png|A lone Tropical Volcanic Island in the middle of an ocean. It could hold a Jungle temple of some sort. Another Volcanic Island.jpg|Another Type of Volcano Island Waterfall.png|Massove Waterfalls.. Could something be hidden behind those massive waterfalls? Dead Forest.png|A dead forest with almost nothing alive. Not a beautiful place to live. Here you'll find mean old witches or skeletons. Flower Field.png|Beautiful Flower fields! Full of life and beauty. Haunted Forest.png|A dark Forest. Filled with Evil and horror. You will find many dungeons and monsters here. Outback.png|Yeehaw! The Outback! With flat land and tons of room to explore! Glacier.png|Careful Sailors! Don't steer your ships to close now because you might just get hit by one of these colossal Ice Cubes Sea Cliffs.png|Magnificent Sea Cliffs off the coast! A great place for overlooking the land. An Oasis.png|An Oasis in the middle of a hot Desert. What a place for relief! Improved Cave.png|Huge Underground Caves Mineshaft.png|Large Abandoned Minehafts now overrun by Spiders and Undead Miners... Wet Cave.png|A wet cave with a river.. who knows what's at the bottom? Dead Miner.png|Dead Miner's tell no tales.. Screen Shot 2019-10-09 at 9.51.06 AM.png|A pillager fort in the forest, what are they keeping in there? Screen Shot 2019-10-09 at 9.51.32 AM.png|An Ancient Dungeon, what lies beneath? The Terrain Generation has been heavily improved, and new structures have been added. For Dungeon like structures, they are completely randomized with variables, so that no 2 Dungeons are ever the same. This is done by having a preset of random rooms, and having them join together like hallways randomly. For example, a Desert temple has 10 rooms, and each of them randomly connect to each other, but each of the rooms also are completely different as well. To Improve terrain generation, flat biomes are smoother and flatter, holes spawn 80% less, Lava pits can not spawn anymore, Rivers go much longer, canyons and cliffs are higher too, Larger biomes, taller and steeper mountains, Higher hills, and smoother land, Rivers actually are wider with little islands or rocks in the middle, and eventually connect to the ocean. There are also small details like fallen logs, taller trees, rocks and boulders, just to give it a newer feel. Category:World Generation Category:Structures